The Staff of Amras
~Admins~ Skill Admin / Queen of Roses ~ Xithane Rennister (aydryan.underwood) The final word over all skills and the -ONLY- one that can send out Skill Certificates. Contact the Skill Weaver for help writing your skills and the Skill Collector for pre-approval of your skills! Do -NOT- send skill cards directly to the Skill Admin! Sim Admin ~ Charlie (lerochelle.destiny) For queries regarding the sim itself, or rentals on it, contact the Sim Admin if a Mental cannot answer your question first. ~Mentals (Mentors)~ Mental Mental / King of Thorns ~ Hikaru Thorne (hikaru.mekanic) He can help you with pretty much any question you have or direct you to the mental you need to speak to. Skill Collector ~ BEAR (carnavirious) ~ The Skill Collector is the one you send your skill cards to for pre-approval. They will help you tweak it and once pre-approved, will go ahead and pass your skill cards on to the Skill Admin. Cards sent directly to the Skill Admin by anyone other than the Skill Collector will be automatically declined. Skill Weaver ~ Contact any of the Mentals for help! The Skill Weaver will help you in creating your skills and writing them up. The Skill Weaver does NOT approve or pre-approve skill cards. Story Weaver ~ Pieta Nowles The Story Weaver is the one to contact for approval on any major storylines that affect the sim or many characters within the world of Amras. Keep in mind that stories that change the actual past history, or current storylines going on on the mainland, or on the island will most likely be denied. Be sure to send the Story Weaver a notecard with details about the storyline you want to suggest! Details are key! Mischief Weaver ~ Thea (amaranthea.gearbox) For those interested in being a bad guy in Amras, and wish to know if what they have planned, outside of full storylines (in which case contact the Story Weaver), contact the Mischief Weaver! Captain of the Guard ~ Rofine (grammaticalerror) The Captain of the Guard is the one to contact about joining up with the guards in Amras. Job Weaver ~ Nami (nami.lithanos) This is the one that you contact in order to fill an IC job on the sim officially. If you want to start up your own IC shop, you would also contact this Mental. Noob Wrangler ~ Deoridhe Quandry (deoridhe.quandry) The Noob Wrangler is the go to person for all newbie queries and questions in regards to dressing your character on SL in general, and even on how to Role Play. Mental Mental ~ Shin (shinmakoto) This is the guy with the ability to dish out general help where needed, answer questions, direct you to the correct mental in some situations, so on and so forth. Mental Mental ~ Fluxa Core Fluxa is the one to ask for help with general inquiries or to pass in Character Sheets or any type of help in general! If she can't do it, she can get you in touch with who can.